Fever Dreams
by lisa b green
Summary: Bella becomes ill and starts to dream about her past. Can Edward wake her from the past and help her see her future with him forever?
1. Chapter 1

Fever Dreams

Written By LisaBGreen

Set after New Moon

Bella walked up the stairs into her bedroom to retrieve her sweatshirt. It was much colder than most nights in the house. She knew Edward wouldn't notice since his body was already so cold. She made her way back to the sofa where she had left Edward and laid her head in his lap.

Edward loved the way she got comfy around him. When she laid on him, he would always take a strand of her hair and play with it.

"So my Bella, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…what do you have in mind?"

Well, I did want to take you out but since your punished you can't leave. I respect Charlie's opinion so I'm not going to break the rules. I'd figure we could just stay here. Besides Charlie is coming back early tonight." Edward asked.

"How do you…?" Bella started then remembered "Oh you heard his thoughts"

"Oh yea, he's hoping to catch us in the 'act' so he can exclude me from you for a few

days." He explained, continuing to play with her hair, lightly brushing it away from her face.

"Jeez, well that won't ruin our night." She said, and relaxed again feeling the way Edward played with her hair.

"What would you like Bella?" he asked.

"To keep playing with my hair, it's a nice feeling. Very relaxing." He gave her a cute smirk and continued.

The feeling was so amazing, but it didn't last long until she began to feel cold again. She rubbed her arms to get the warmth back, but it wasn't much.

Edward could feel Bella shaking on him. At first he thought he was the reason, due to his body being so cold on her very warm skin.

"Am I keeping you cold?" he asked.

She pulled into a sitting position and faced him.

"No, Charlie needs to get more gas to heat the house. He said he was going to get more tonight." Bella said, then smiled at him.

"I know a way to warm me up though…" she said leaning in to kiss him, but he stopped her.

Edward wanted nothing more than to have Bella's lips on his. To feel their warmth and taste the sweet kiss that always left him to hold back his lethal venom, but their plans were interrupted.

"I can hear Charlie up the block" he said, getting up quickly from the couch.

Bella was shocked. "What? He wasn't even gone an hour!"

Edward couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry my love but I must go. I wouldn't want you in any more trouble."

"I'll see you before bedtime?" Bella asked, but was very disappointed in the frown he lingered on his face.

"Jasper and I have to hunt tonight. But I'll see you at school tomorrow I promise." He said, sad to make her unhappy.

He took her into his grasp and had to kiss her. The tension was unbearable and he needed to cool down the emotion he'd built in himself.

Bella was shocked, she never felt him kiss harder than he did just now. It reminded of the first time he kissed her after running in the forest away from the Meadow, She was taken by surprise and she loved the effect it left on her.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed her again on the forehead quickly.

When she opened her eyes, he was already gone.

She laid back on the couch and turned the television on, making it as if she had been there for hours. She heard Charlie coming in quietly and got shocked to find her alone.

"Hey Bells, You're all alone?" he asked.

"Yes! You grounded me remember?" she snickered back to him.

"Oh I remember, I was just making sure you didn't break your punishment" he said, taking off his shoes and sitting on his chair.

Bella shook again from being so cold. She got up and looked at the thermostat and it read a toasty sixty five. She felt like it was in the thirties.

"Ch.. Dad, is the heat broken? This thing says it's sixty five."

"No, it's working. Are you cold? I could make it warmer" he asked.

"No, Gas is getting high, I'll just use another blanket. I'm going to bed anyways. Goodnight dad" she said, taking her time to get up the stairs and into her room.

She pulled the blankets and sheets down and crawled into her bed. She played Edwards lullaby in her CD player so she could rest easier. Listening to the music on the stereo was beautiful, but it wasn't the same as when Edward hummed it. It was missing the feelings he left lingering while she closed her eyes.

_Bella's POV_

_Dream: _

_Edward and Bella were walking on the beach. Edward's skin glistened in the sun like an angel in heaven. The weather was perfect, not too hot and not to cold….until the sun went away and Edward was no where to be found_

_EDWARD? Edward where did you go?_

_As she turned around, she saw a familiar memory… the day Edward left her in the forest._

"_I don't love you Bella." He said and just walked away._

_His words echoed in the forest, making her head hurt._

"_No. He does love me!" she said, and watched him kiss her forehead. _

_In the flash of an eye, he was gone._

**Edwards POV**

**Edward drove past every parking spot in school and noticed Bella's truck wasn't at school. She wasn't there today. **

**The other Cullens in the car exited out, but Alice stayed.**

"**She's fine" Alice said.**

"**You don't sound too sure." He said.**

"**She's not in any danger, Edward. All I can see is that she's still sleeping. For some reason that's all I can see right now, which is why I sound confused." Alice said.**

"**Well I'm going to check in on her. Are you coming with me?" he asked.**

**Alice knew there was something more with Bella, but didn't want him to worry if it was nothing.**

"**Lets go" she said and Edward sped out of the parking lot to Bella's house.**

_Bella's POV_

_Dream cont'd_

_It was raining in the forest, and needed to find shelter._

_She wondered until she found Jacobs house. She ran into the garage where she knew he would be. She located his feet underneath yet another old car he was refurbishing. Then she saw herself again._

_She looked happy, and remembered how Jacob picked her back on her feet after Edward had left. _

_Although the memory was a happy one, the cold rain continued to fall on her._

_Jacob scooted out from under the car and collected Bella into a hug._

_They began talking about how old they acted, and that their real age was just a number._

_Then as Bella watched, she heard the sound of something growling, She turned around and found Jacob Werewolf behind her, about ready to charge._

_So frightened, she could only call out for the one she loved…_

"_**edward!" she cried with such pain.**_

**Edwards POV**

**Edward was in the clear when he got to Bella's house. Charlie had left for work hours before, yet his scent still lingered in the house. He rushed into Bella's bedroom and found her sleeping in her bed.**

**Although he was relieved to see she was safe at home, he was still worried for her.**

"**Bella?" he whispered, hoping to wake her up. **

**She was warm to touch and her face dropped as pale as his.**

"**Bella, wake up baby" he said, shaking her.**

**By this time, she would have woke up to the sound of his voice and his cold hands shaking her…but she didn't. She was still trapped in her slumber.**

"**Alice, Call Carlisle tell him Bella is ill and to hurry back to the house. We're moving her there." He ordered, collecting Bella's limp body into his arms.**

"**But what about Charlie?" she asked, worried for her father to question them.**

"**We'll deal with him later, lets go!" he said, and walked out of the room, with Bella in his arms.**

**Bella spoke in her slumber, the noise her voice made would have brought a tear to his eye if he could…**

"_**edward!" she cried with such pain.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Bella's POV_

_Dream Cont'd_

_Bella opened her eyes again and she found her meadow. She was all alone, cold and worried. She sat on the grass and remembered a happy memory, the day Edward introduced her to the meadow._

_The Beauty was still there, every flower still in bloom, the air still felt smooth with its cool breeze. She saw Edward, and she smiled._

_Then the clouds grew dark and the rain came again soaking her to the bone._

_Bella turned to see Laurent back in front of her. She was shaking from both the cold and the fear. Then she heard the wolves and ran, knowing the fate of this threatening Vampire._

**Edwards POV**

"**Carlisle said that he'll be there in an hour." Alice said, she looked back and saw him nod. She continued driving as Edward sat in the back seat with Bella in his arms.**

'_**She's burning up, but she won't stop shaking. I remember when I got that sick. I wished for death so I could finally be at rest. I can't lose her, not now.**_**' He thought to himself.**

**He placed his hand over her head to try and bring the fever down, hoping to see her eyes open soon and for her to get well again.**

**Alice parked in front of the house and Edward eased out of the car, he quickly moved inside the house and laid Bella on the bed in his room.**

**She whimpered in her sleep as if she were in pain…**

_**If I could wish to hear her thoughts… I'd wish to hear them now. **_**He thought to himself.**

**The hour went by slowly, but Carlisle was finally at the house.**

'**Where is she, Edward?' Carlisle asked through his mind.**

"**In my room." I said. Then he was there**

"**What are her symptoms?" he asked, moving over and checking her pulse and blood pressure.**

"**She has a fever, she can't seem to stop shaking, and she won't wake up to my voice." I explained.**

**He nodded and continued to check on Bella.**

'**HeartRate 150- Blood pressure 120/80. Temperature 103.9'**

**He went into his bag and retrieved a small needle.**

**Suddenly I remembered the time Bella confessed her fear of needles. She was in Phenox, and in the hospital. She was so bruised and hurt, yet she hated looking at the IV in her hand. But it wasn't long until he heard Carlisle speak in his mind again.**

'**blood sugar is a little low. When was the last time she ate?'**

"**Before I arrived at her house last night" I answered. Proving that I've been listening.**

"**She's deprived of water and sugar. I'm going to put an IV in her. I'm not too concerned though, I believe it's just the flu. It has been going around town for three weeks." Carlisle summarized, yet continued to work on Bella. He injected her with antibiotics and an IV.**

"**But she wasn't waking up." I said worriedly, however Carlisle seemed to remain calm.**

"**Sometimes when the flu hits without warning, it sends the mind into shock. It takes time for the mind to calm down along with the fever. If her fever is still this high and she doesn't wake up by the time I come back, we'll take her to my office and do all tests to find out what is wrong. But right now, go and comfort her. It makes them feel better knowing someone is there with them."**

**I went back into my bedroom and took my Bella's hand.**

"**Come back to me Bella. I'm waiting for you" I whispered to her, hoping she could hear me…wherever she is.**

**Bella POV**

**Dream Cont'd**

'_Come back to me Bella'_

_I heard in the wind. It sounded like my Edward._

'_Wake up my Bella. I miss your eyes. Please open them for me.' The wind continued to speak to me._

"_EDWARD!" I yelled for him. I started running until I heard another familiar voice._

"_So, you are just going to leave me here?" Bella heard as she turned around and saw herself. "You left me here the day he came back from Italy. I've been so lost."_

"_I need to get back to him" I cried to her. "I miss him."_

"_What about Victoria? The Volturi? You wanna risk everything to be with a Vampire?" my dream self explained._

"_I'm not afraid, Edward will always protect me." I said and turned to walk away, but her voice interrupted again._

"_What about Jake? Don't forget him. He needs you too." She noted._

"_He doesn't need me, he's the one hurting our friendship." I fought her. I wasn't going to let her win._

"_You're becoming a Vampire after graduation, who is the one hurting whom now?" she tested herself._

"_I'm not listening to you. I'm getting out of here, and leaving all of these memories behind." I told her, walking away._

"_You're leaving Charlie, Renee, Jacob, and all of your friends… What do you think you'll do when you're forbidden to see them again after you change?" she taunted._

"_I'll be with my Edward and the Cullens. I love them" I cried to her._

"_What if they leave us again?" my dream self cried._

_This hit home to me. Remembering the day Edward left and how Jacob helped me though it, she was right…it wouldn't be fair to anyone that I just died and left them for love._

_But it was MY Life._

"_He will never leave us again. Let us go back and live our lives and our soon to be un-dead lives with the man we both love." I spoke to her. I turned around and walked to the humming of my lullaby and I knew I was going home._

**Edwards POV**

**After a few hours, Bella's fever went down, although still high but not as lethal. **

**I just sat there, even though was asleep, she looked so beautiful. **

"**Wake up my Bella, I miss your eyes. Please open them for me." I whispered to her, hoping she could hear me. **

**I ran my fingers through her soft hair and traveled down her smooth face. It felt amazing touching her. Her skin felt warm and comforting, like water in a bath from what I remember.**

**I wonder if she will miss little things like that when she's changed. **

**My ears began to ring as I could hear her heartbeat change its rhythm and her breathing became more irregular.**

**I began humming her lullaby so she could escape her slumber and open her eyes for me.**

General POV

Bella opened her eyes and the room was so bright. She turned her head and focused on who was humming.

"Bella?" she heard her angel call for her.

"Edward?" she whispered. Her eyes finally came into focus and noticed she wasn't at her house.

"Edward, how did…?" she started to say but Edward knew the questions she was going to ask.

"Relax my Bella. You're at my house. You gave me a scare for a minute." He said, moving her hair out of her eyes and left his hand on her cheek.

She loved how cool his hand was, it made her feel better.

"How could I scare you Edward Cullen?" She asked.

"You never came to school this morning. Alice could read your future. We went to your house and found you still in bed. You were burning up with almost a hundred and four fever and you couldn't stop shaking. I had Carlisle check you and he gave you some antibiotics and an IV to get you better." He explained.

"Wow, and all I thought was I was sleeping, when I was pretty much unconscious." Bella joked, but Edward just put his lips on her head.

"Your not as warm, are you cold?" he asked, but the second he said that, Bella began removing the sweatshirt.

"No, but now I'm sweating." She answered, and laid back on the bed. She scooted over and invited Edward in with her.

"Come on, I'm not contagious…not to you at least." She joked and patted the space she made for him to lie down.

He took her invitation happily and consumed her with his arms as her back faced him.

"You were crying in your sleep. Were you dreaming?" he asked.

"I can't remember…but I'm just glad to be fully me again." She said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. Bella switched her position so she was face to face with him

"After we came back from Italy, I've felt like I left a piece of me there. Now, I just feel whole again." She confessed, and kissed his cheek.

Edward could still see the tiredness in Bella's eyes and caressed his fingers down her face.

"You must rest, sleep my Bella and I will be here when you wake."

"I know." She said…but remembered.

"What about Charlie?"

"Oops…" he said, remembering that he never called Charlie.

The End! Hoped you liked it.


End file.
